Kurenai Yuhi conoce a Asuma Sarotobi
by D escrito celeste
Summary: Esta historia esta basada desde mi punto de vista haciéndolo en primera persona del personaje, espero que les gusto es mi primera historia con los personajes secundarios del anime NARUTO de Maki-sensei. por favor no comentarios abusivos.


Era una mañana soleada, con los rayos del sol que se veían atravesar entre la hojas de los árboles, me levante temprano me bañe, me cambie y desayune; luego fui a la cafetería que también es librería a comprar el diario y algunas revistas.

Regrese a casa y me senté en el sofá poniendo todo sobre la mesa de madera frente a mí, mientras me preguntaba por qué tenía aquellos recuerdos que ya hace tiempo no me divagaban por la mente.

-Recuerdo-

Fue el primer día en la academia estaba muy nerviosa y papa me llevaba él me fue a dejar ese día mientras me comentaba durante el camino sus días de aventura en la academia y me decía que no era fácil ni dulce sino que también pasaría por muchas cosas tristes pero que no me debía preocupar por eso en esos momentos,

Yo solo quería que ya llegáramos porque entre más hablaba más me ponía nerviosa.

Al fin llegamos a la academia; él se detuvo en la entrada y me dijo "ve kurenai aquí te estaré esperando a la salida tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti", solo camine hacia la entrada mientras él seguía ahí y un jounin que estaba ahí me indico la entrada a la sala general.

Entrando a la sala me di cuenta que habían muchos niños y niñas de mi edad que algunos ya se conocían y otros no, sin embargo entre la multitud reconocí a alguien que ya había conocido antes era Hatake kakashi el hijo del Señor conocido como Comió Blanco, él había sido en vida amigo de mi papá. Solo que él y yo nunca habíamos conversado como para decir que éramos amigos, pero por extraña razón o casualidad se me acerco y me dijo con voz alegre y semblante tranquilo: -vaya la hija del Señor Yuhi Shirui, no sabía que entraría a la academia al mismo tiempo que yo.

Si un gusto saludarlo kakashi-san, y le sonreí mientras alguien se acercaba a kakashi era un niño que se vestía de verde con un traje un poco ajustado y una enorme sonrisa, cuando de repente casi le grito al oído:

Oye kakashi que bueno que estés aquí tal vez nos toque en el mismo grupo y seamos compañeros, kakashi lo veía con una mirada fría y le respondió:

Gay tu y yo no seremos compañeros porque este ya es mi segundo año en la academia, yo ya tengo un equipo y tal cual respondió se retiró sin decir nada más.

Después de eso el chico muy alegre se presentó ante mi diciéndome su nombre Gay Maito, luego de eso conversamos un poco y se fue, en este lapso de tiempo solo había pasado como quince minutos cuando llamaron a todos para empezar a ser distribuidos en los salones de clase.

Todo el resto del día me parecía algo normal y ya me empezaba relajar note a un chico observándome mientras el sensei nos daba una pequeña introducción él estaba en las última fila al fondo del salón si lo note fue porque una niña junto a mí de cabello purpura me pregunto si lo conocía, ya que ella si se había percatado de su constantes miradas, le respondí que no lo conocía y baje la mirada ya que no sabía que contestarle me quede así durante toda la clase esperando que sonara el timbre que avisaba la hora del lunch, cuando por fin sonó me sentí aliviada la incómoda situación había pasado y podía salir al patio.

Salí del salón lo más rápido y sin llamar la atención de los demás que pude, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que hacer nunca había estado tanto tiempo con niños de mi edad y ahora convivir con ellos me resultaba algo incómodo, siempre habíamos sido mi padre y yo, cuando lo acompañaba a misiones de guardia o me quedaba con personas que dejaba a mi cargo pero en todo ese tiempo no había tenido amigos cercanos de mi edad.

Mientras buscaba un lugar en el patio donde comer la niña que había estado junto a mi estaba sentada al pie de un árbol comiendo un sándwich, me acerque sabiendo no habían más lugares un poco más bacillos y le pregunte si podía comer con ella, entonces me respondió alegremente:

Si claro, oye tu eres la que estaba junto a mí en el salón mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi; me puse algo avergonzada por lo que había sucedido antes en el salón y creo que ella lo noto por que se rio un poco de mí, comimos y conversamos mucho hasta que sonara el timbre de entrada.

Al entrar formábamos filas de regreso cuando note que el chico que me había estado observando durante la clase estaba junto a mí me puse algo apenada con él por lo de antes y por qué sabía que anko que también sabía nos observaba en ese momento; se acercó a mi Maito gay y me dijo:

Oye kurenai él es Asuma Sarutobi, lo conocí hoy aquí en la clase, luego sin más que decir se fue y nos dejó ahí, se estaba haciendo un largo silencio cuando él dijo:

Hola mucho gusto Kurenai cierto; respondí, si mucho gusto también asuma, anko estaba detrás de nosotros con una cara de aburridos mientras entramos al salón, después de esto el resto del día fue tranquilo.

-fin del recuerdo-

Luego de ahí asuma y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos con anko y gay, pasábamos horas juntos salíamos a comer fueron tiempos muy lindos de recordar.


End file.
